Mr Dixon and Miss Greene do Christmas
by WeveAllGotJobsToDo
Summary: Just a quick one shot of Merle and Beth on Christmas morning.


**Good morning, this is just a quick oneshot of Beth and Merle spending a bit of time together at Christmas. Hope you all like it!**

 **I own nothing, accept the love for the characters and ship.**

5 more minuets I though as I drifted in and out of sleep. I turned to snuggle close into Merle when I noticed the small Christmas tree placed on our table in our room. It is Christmas.

A few of the survivors had been keeping note of the date, Beth being one of them made the group aware it was Christmas about a week earlier asking if they could have their own now the finally seemed to be free of immediate threats and the governor was now dead, the prison was now a place they could start living in, not just surviving. They had agreed, no one would have chores or runs, all that was asked was everyone took watch, an hour each throughout the day just to keep the walkers at bay, everyone was excited, especially Beth who had always loved Christmas before it all started and would be spending the full day surrounded by her family and Merle, who she had been with for a few months.

'Mmm Merle' I moaned nuzzling into his neck in an effort to wake him up.

'Ugh' was the only noise he made.

'Merle' I tried again, I needed him to be awake, I wanted to spend some us time together before everyone else woke up. 'Come on it is Christmas, you have lots of gifts to unwrap' I knew I was getting somewhere when his eyes started twitching so I settled down giving him enough time to wake up on his own, no one, especially me, did not want Merle in a bad mood today.

'The only present I want angel is a certain lil' blond in nothin' but ta bow, and by tha looks of it, I'm half way there' he grumbled leaning down to give me a kiss.

'Hmm' I pulled away. 'Now that you are up I have a few things for you' I giggled towards the end moving over him slightly to pull out a bag from under the bed of wrapped presents. 'It is just a few things I thought you might um like.' I said shuffling back on the bed so we where both sat up, Merle with his stump over my shoulders holding me close as I passed him his presents and helped him open them.

'Darlin you shouldn't ave! I have everything I want already' he chuckled while open the first present which was a pack of cigarettes, I had asked Daryl to save me some packets if he ever found some on runs, not all cause I know he likes a smoke as much as the next Dixon. 'Ha ya know me well princess'

'I do' I replied as I pasted him a few more wrapped in newspaper, some socks, a few books that Daryl thought he would enjoy and a few bottles of alcohol again Daryl knew he liked. I felt bad for making Daryl get his presents on runs but seen as though I couldn't go out of the gates without Merle, the rule he made up, it was the only way to get them. The final gift was a diary, a full diary. He looked confused.

'It is my diary' I explained 'It is everything I ever wrote since you entered the prison, from the first time I ever laid eyes on you and fell deeply in love with you, I give it as a gift for you now to hold as you hold my heart, for if you ever have to query my love for you, you can read this and rest assure I will never having feeling for anyone but you Merle Dixon'

He was dumbstruck, he just stared at me for what seemed like forever before I turned to look at the bed, getting nervous under his gaze. he kept starring, then finally put his finger under my chin, and tipped my chin we stared into each other's eyes for what seem like forever before he spoke.

'That is the single most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so dam much angel!' He said bringing his hand away and starting to search under the mattress for something. 'Hell I told your daddy I would wait till dinner, but I can't' he brought his hand back out with a ring. 'Beth, angel, would you do the honor of bein ma wife?'

I paused for a minuet 'You sure?'

'Positive' he chuckled 'asked your daddy and everythin', like the gentleman I am' he pulled a face. 'So what ya say?' He purred as he took my hand 'ready to become a Dixon?'

'Yes, oh my goodness! Yes!' I basically screamed making sure the ring was firmly based on my wedding finger and pulling him in for a kiss. My hands start roaming his body until he stops me.

'Sweetheart, as much as I really want to now we can't, doubt the block wants waking up to you screamin' he whispered in my ear while tidying my hair up. I wait till he moves away before I stare and pout at him. 'I don't care what faces you pull princess nothin is happenin in this cell this mornin', I have a few more presents for you, if ya a good girl I will let you have them while we are on watch' he chuckled before kissing me on the forehead and getting ready for the day.

'Your a mean man Mr Dixon' I said as he was about to leave our cell.

'I never told you I was anything else Mrs Dixon' he winked.

Before he could fully get outside our cell I rushed out of bed and pulled him into another kiss, he dropped all of his clothes and toiletries he had pulled up ready to get a shower an put his hands on my bum as I wrapped my arms around his neck an my legs around his waists deepening the kiss. He moved us both towards the wall pushing me against it until we both had to come up for air.

'Now what was that for angel?' He chuckled putting me down

'That was my hurry back soon, don't want you running off with another woman already!'

'Aha if this is what married life is gonna be like with ya sugar I ain't ever settin eyes on another woman again!'

 **Soo hope you liked it, it was quick idea I got in my head last night and wanted to post it before christmas day was over. Please feel free to comment any thing you like or think I can be doing better. And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
